


MiNachi One-Shots

by YoICantRead



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Before Mankai tingz, M/M, Mulitple One Shots, Nachi is alive (for the most part?), One Shot Collection, They’re gay because I said so, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoICantRead/pseuds/YoICantRead
Summary: Basically all of the chapters will be different plots from either a plot generator or ones I came up on my own.Also I’ve seen so many ship names for these two, I fr sit here callin’ them NachO..
Relationships: Fushimi Omi & Nachi, Fushimi Omi/Nachi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: (from generator) Nachi pressing his forehead against Omi’s to check if he has a fever.

_______

Omi sighs as he lowers the brightness on his phone, since looking at the bright phone screen hadn't been making his headache any better, though he wasn’t planning to ignore Nachi’s text messages anytime soon. 

  
  
  


_ Do u need me to come over? _

_ Even if you say no, I’m still already on my way _

_ Is your window unlocked? _

  
  


He read the messages to the best of his ability, frowning at the thought of Nachi putting himself at risk of getting sick by being around him. He typed as fast as he really could with a pounding headache,

  
  


_ Don’t , I’m okay  _

_ It’s nothing but a headache  _

  
  


He knew he shouldn’t have complained in the first place, especially since Nachi was such a stubborn person. 

He considered locking the window, that way Nachi wouldn’t be able to get into his room, though his head was aching too much for him to even attempt standing up. 

  
  


It wasn’t long before he heard the familiar noise of the window sliding open, though he kept his face buried in his pillow. 

“Someone seems to be in need of the amazing, Doctor Na—”

“Get out.”

“Oho, grumpiness is known to be a symptom of bitch syndrome.” Nachi taunted as he crawled through the window. 

“I’ll kill you.” Omi groaned out, trying to bury out the sound of Nachi’s voice with his blanket. 

Though, the blonde didn’t really seem to care as he places a backpack at the edge of the bed before sitting beside Omi. “So what symptoms do you have, other than your attitude?”

“None.”

“Liar.”

Omi peeks out from his blanket to glare up at the bright male that was looking down at him. 

“There’s that pretty face.” Nachi teases, though his playful banter makes Omi’s heart skip a beat. “So you have a headache, and what else? Have you been able to eat?”

Omi just shrugs in response, shifting his position so he could look up at the poster covered ceiling. It had been Nachi’s idea to pin them up there and although Omi had criticized it, he still found himself staring up and admiring them from time to time. 

“I’ll take that as a no. I know I suck at cooking, but I make a pretty decent soup, it’s actually the one thing I’ve never burnt before.” Nachi said, seeming pretty proud of himself over the fact.

He rolls his eyes in response, “No, I’m fine really.”

“As if I’m gonna listen to what you say.” Nachi says before attempting to reach over to feel the other's forehead, though Omi smacks his hand away. “Quit being stubborn, I’m trying to check if you have a fever.”

“I don’t have one.” 

  
  


They both frown at each other in unison. The two of them were always pretty stubborn so it was no surprise that they’d have their usual bickerings.

Nachi tries once again, though of course Omi grabs his hand, turning his head away to keep it from reach, though even that had hardly created any distance.

Omi attempts to keep his grip, though he feels pretty weakened due to his pounding headache, plus the room was freezing cold. 

Nachi manages to maneuver his hands through Omi’s, grabbing hold of his face, squishing it with a glare. “Omi.” His voice is pretty stern now before he leans in closer, sending Omi’s thoughts into a frantic panic. 

He stops when their foreheads make contact, staying there for a moment as Omi stares up at him with wide eyes. He’s not really sure what to do in such a moment, frozen in place as Nachi holds his face in place. 

Though, in the blink of an eye, Nachi pulls away. “Geez your head is hot!” He quickly places a hand on Omis forehead just to be sure. “See! I knew it! Hang on real quick,” Nachi gets up quickly, rushing out of the bedroom and down the hall, leaving the speechless brunette alone in his room with a flushing face. 

Omi blinks a couple times before he’s finally able to let out a huff, covering his face with his hands. He’s disappointed in himself for not being able to keep himself together in such a situation.. could he really be anymore obvious?

  
  


Nachi soon arrives with an ice pack in hand, handing it out to Omi before opening up the backpack he had brought with him. He pulled out a bottle of medicine and opened it before handing two of the pills to Omi with a bottle of water. “Take this, also you should try eating something at least..” 

Omi sat up slightly in order to swallow down the water and medication. He noticed Nachi didn’t seem bothered about the earlier situation at all, unlike himself. He swallowed down the pills before continuing to sip on the water. Truthfully, he had started to feel better in just Nachi’s presence alone, but that’s not something he’d admit. 

“My dad planned on bringing some food home for me, so I’ll just drink water until then.”

His dad had offered to get off work early, but of course Omi dismissed that matter, telling him he was fine. His brothers were off spending time with friends, so luckily they weren’t around to deal with Omi’s sluggish mood. 

“Alright then..” Nachi opened the zipper for the larger pocket on his bag and pulled out a small rolled up blanket. Omi personally almost let out a laugh. 

“You really came prepared, huh?” He turns on his side and places the water bottle on his night stand before sighing in content. 

He was normally the one taking care of others, so it felt a bit odd when the roles were reversed. He shut his eyes as the feeling of the warm blanket enveloped him. He was freezing really, so another layer was truly a blessing to him. 

He felt the bed dip slightly as Nachi sat beside him again. The feeling of fingers in his hair surprised him, though he didn't dare push them away..

  
  
  
  


By the time Omi’s father had arrived home, the two of them were already in a deep sleep. The sight of the blonde wasn’t much of a surprise, since it was common for Omi to have him over as a guest, though maybe he was a bit surprised and relieved that someone had rushed over to take care of Omi this time around. 

  
  
  
  


___________


	2. First Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omi taking care of Nachi’s injuries after he gets into a fight.
> 
> (Already dating in this one✨)

_________

  
“Will you friggin’ hold still?!” Omi yells at him as he grabs his arm to hold it in place. 

Nachi frowns as he crosses his legs, wincing when the wound cleaning liquid is poured on his injury once again. “ _ OW!  _ That shit hurts man!”

“Yeah well it’s gonna. The hell were you thinking, eh?” Omi says as he starts looking for anymore open wounds on the other male’s body. Nachi had gotten into a fight, and even though he managed to win somehow, he was still littered in cuts and bruises. 

“I wasn’t thinking it was gonna hurt more than getting the damn injury itself-!”

“That’s not what I’m talking about!” His boyfriend punches his shoulder lightly—well as light as Omi can be when he’s upset. 

“ _ Ow-!  _ I’m hurt there too y’know?!” Nachi scoffs as he rubs the bruised shoulder, glaring at his bloodied shirt that had been discarded onto the floor. 

Omi rolls his eyes in response and Nachi thinks he abruptly pours the liquid on a cut on his back to make it sting him on purpose. “I’m talkin’ bout the fact you decided to try ‘n fight a whole group of people on your own. I knew you were an idiot but a decision like that is one I’m disappointed yet not surprised at.” 

  
  


“They wanted to pick a fight with me so I gave ‘em one.” Nachi continues to frown and complain as the rest of his wounds are being taken care of. He already starts to feel better once they’re all bandaged up, though Omi wacks the back of his head with a bottle with probably as much force as he can without causing any sort of damage. 

“Do somethin’ that stupid again and I’ll beat your ass myself.” Omi threatens as he puts all the cheap medical supplies away. 

Nachi watches him for a silent moment, curiously, maybe a bit of longing in his eyes as well. 

When Omi notices him staring, he furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head fairly slightly. 

  
  


“What is it?”

  
  


“Thank you.” Nachi says before grinning. His smile was bright enough for Omi to be required to look away before his eyes would burn. 

Omi lets out a huff before he moves back closer to Nachi, placing a hand on his cheek before carefully kissing the bruise on his nose. “Be more careful next ti—  _ hGGH _ !” He lets out a strained noise when he’s yanked into a strong hug. He doesn’t mind it of course, but, “—be careful with your damn wounds you idiot!”

  
  


**_________ **


	3. Let’s go to the beach beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all Nachi simps got twitter, I’ll be waiting for u to vibe with me.. pls >> @allyycantread

______

  
  


God he was so irritating.

The way he just constantly followed him around and talked to him like it was just a normal part of his day.

Nachi would hardly be bothered by Omi’s half assed or sarcastic responses.

  
  


“Hey! Do you wanna hang around town after school?”

“Whatever.”

  
  
  


It was so aggravating how Omi just didn’t know how to say no to this ball of energy and mischief. 

He’d find himself smiling at times, completely caught off guard by his own body. 

  
  
  
  


“This is so stupid.”

“Says the one who’s grin is practically ripping his face in half.”

“Tch..”

  
  
  


It was also annoying how easily everyone noticed how Omi acted somewhat differently toward him. 

Surely Omi didn’t treat Nachi differently from anyone else like everyone claimed he did. The blonde was just so stubborn that Omi couldn’t help but to put up with him..

  
  
  
  


“Omi.. you mixed up the ingredients again..”

“Eh? Damn it, I’ll fix it.”

“It seemed like you were thinking pretty hard while you were cooking. It’s that guy again isn’t it?”

Omi’s eyebrows furrowed. “What guy?”

“Y'know the one your always running around with.. the one who crawled through your bedroom window a few nights ago when you tried to give him the silent treatment.”

“Wasn’t thinking of him.”

“Yeah, right.”

“You know, Omi, you have a pretty big soft spot for him.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was unexplainable, the way his heart decided to skip and beat faster whenever the other was around him or even when he was thinking of him. Really Omi didn’t understand what was happening to himself. 

Nachi wasn’t a bad guy, contrary to the things people would say about him. Fushimi really couldn’t stand it when he heard people talk down on him, he always stepped in, even if it meant getting himself into trouble. 

  
  
  
  


“Ohoho, I heard Crazy Wolf got called into the principal's office today. What did you do this time?”

“None of your business.”

“By the ugly bruise on your cheek, I’m guessing you got into a fight. You should’ve called me over so I could give you some backup.” 

Omi rolled his eyes before he let out a sigh, he wondered if he knew about the way some people talked about him behind his back..

“Say, you up for getting some frozen yogurt? I wanna see how much candy I can pile onto it before it starts to spill everywhere.”

“I thought your parents said to start managing your allowance better.”

“Well I don’t see my parents anywhere here so,”

“You’re an idiot.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


What was he supposed to say to a guy like him. 

Omi knew Nachi was capable of having serious moments, but Omi had never known if the blonde was ever interested in someone before.. maybe he liked someone now, but surely he’d tell him.. right?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Nachi dug his feet into the sand, using his hands to pile more sand over them. “— and sometimes, I won’t even be able to get my foot out.” He blabbered nonsense and although Omi felt bad for not listening, he was too focused on the reason he had invited Nachi out to the beach so late. 

Nachi knew it was something important, but he eased the air around them until Omi would be ready to speak. 

  
  


A confession at the beach.. how basic could he be..?

  
  


“Once, I tried to jump up after burying my feet really deep and I stumbled forward, which hurt my legs pretty damn badly..” Nachi scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed laugh. “Oh! Also, one time I drank too much salt water, and when I laughed really hard, it shot out of my nose—“

“I think I’m in love with you.”

“—and…” Nachi’s eyes widened as he froze in place. Omi glanced at him for a moment before looking back out into the ocean. “You think you’re what?”

Silence overtook them.

”I said, I think..” Omi was too nervous to say it again and he knew Nachi heard him.. “Ugh, nevermind.” 

“You can’t just say nevermind— hey! Where the hell are you going?!” Nachi shouted as he noticed Omi had stood up and started walking away.

Omi regretted it. He shouldn’t have said anything , he should’ve just left things alone but… the selfish thoughts of want just flooded his mind.

“Omi! Wait up man!”

He could hear the others quickened pace behind him, “Forget I even said anything.”

“I’m not just gonna ignore that!”

Omi scoffed, ‘Then what are you gonna do about it?’ He wanted to ask, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak anymore. 

Nachi quickly reached forward, grabbing the other's hand to stop him from walking. “Just wait a damn minute! You didn’t even let me respond!”

Omi stopped. God, he was so weak when it came to him. He could have easily pulled his hand from Nachi’s grip, but he couldn’t even bring himself to try..

Neither of them spoke for a moment, but Omi found himself letting out a staggered sigh as Nachi intertwined their fingers. 

They stayed holding hands. Omi stared at the sand while Nachi gazed at the back of his head. “You know.. it’s kind of funny.” Nachi started. “You constantly complain about how much I bug you, then start confessing your love for me.”

“Shut up..”

Nachi laughs at his grumbled response. “Listen, I’m really not good at this relationship crap, but… I really wanna try it out with you.” Nachi moved his gaze down to their hands. “I don’t know how this stuff works, but it can’t be that hard if it’s the two of us, right? I mean we’re partners—”

Getting kissed by Omi Fushimi himself was not what Nachi had expected to happen right in that moment, but it’s what he got. 

Their lips parted almost the same second they had touched and all Nachi could do was stare up at him with a surprised expression. 

“Wait— I wasn’t ready..”

“That was the point.”


End file.
